despedida
by ale ferreira
Summary: es una despedida temporal.. nos volveremos a ver


los personajes no me pertenecen 

El reloj que reposaba sobre el tocador marcaban las dos con veinticinco minutos de la tarde, el apartamento parecía vacío casi sin vida. Victoria se colocó sobre sus hombros la chaqueta de cuero y salió del lugar, Bajo las escaleras y subió en silencio en la camioneta negra junto a ella estaba Beck y Cat, André encendió el motor y arranco.

-**Tori-** susurro Beck intentando abrazar el cuerpo de la chica que parecía inerte sobre el asiento, ella simplemente negó con la cabeza y dejo caer su frente sobre el vidrio de la ventana, el cielo perdía su característico y alegre color azul para dar paso a ese deprimente grisáceo, pronto empezaría a llover. El canadiense no insistió más y en cambio giro a su izquierda encontrándose con la preocupante mirada de Cat.

Después de 20 minutos el auto se detuvo y todos su ocupantes bajaron del vehículo a excepción de la menor de los vegas, sus amigos esperaron paciente mientras la chica se aferraba aún más a la chaqueta aspirando el aroma a rosas y tierra que desprendía, la mitad latina bajo del auto y escoltada por Cat, Beck y André entraron al lugar. Camino a pasos lentos pero firmes, su mirada divagaba entres los conocidos que estaban allí para acompañarla y otros por mera cortesía, Llego a su destino y tomo asiento, André se disponía a sentarse a su derecha pero la mano de la mitad latina lo detuvo.

-**ese es puesto de jade-** susurro, el chico simplemente asintió y se sentó junto a Beck y Cat que se encontraba sentados dos filas atrás.

- **estamos aquí hermanos míos para despedirnos físicamente de alguien que ahora está con nosotros espiritualmente…** - comenzó el padre pero victoria se negaba a oír sus palabras, miro el ataúd negro y con nostalgia sonrió, lo contemplo por tanto tiempo que no recordaba con exactitud cuánto y es que tenía incrustado como decorativo varias tijeras, de todas formas y colores. Cubrió su boca ahogando un gemido de dolor que se esforzaba por salir, no iba a llorar se lo prometió a su esposa, cerró los ojos y conto hasta diez, al abrirlos se encontró con el canadiense parado al lado del ataúd.

**- mentiría si digo que era una ángel con los demás**- comento el chico llamando la atención del público. –**pero también mentiría si digo que no tenía buen corazón, estudiamos juntos en Hollywood Arts.** –El canadiense sonrió.- **después de salir logro su propósito, compuso sus propias canciones y las canto en los mejores escenarios y con sus más cercanos amigos.-** el moreno se levantó de su asiento colocándose a un lado de Beck.- **esa chica era la más ruda de Hollywood Arts. Pero siempre estuvo allí para ayudarnos.**- esta vez fue el turno de la pelirroja que se acercó a los chicos y sonrió**.- siempre me dio libros para colorear y dulces** – el público rio ante el comentario de Cat. **– y cuando alguien se metía conmigo ella me defendía, a ella le encantaría que cantaras para esta ocasión Tori-** la mitad latina levanto la cabeza dejando por fin que las lágrimas recorrieran su rostro, se acercó a los chicos y los abrazo con fuerza, ellos tomaron asiento y victoria de nuevo se aferró a la chaqueta que descansaba sobre sus hombros.

-**estando en Hollywood Arts. Por mucho tiempo pensé que me odiaba, la noche de graduación cuando me pidió ser su novia entendí que nunca me odio, solo era miedo. Se alegró tanto cuando saco su primero disco y aún más cuando acepte ser su esposa.-** callo intentando aflojar el nudo que se formaba en su garganta. – **Te amo Jadelyn, por siempre te amare-** beso el ataúd y tomo una bocanada de aire…

_If I die young, bury me in satin…__  
__Lay me down on a bed of roses__  
__Sink me in the river at dawn__  
__Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother__  
__She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors__  
__Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no__  
__Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby__The sharp knife of a short life__  
__Well, I've had just enough time_

La presión en su pecho, le impedía respirar, nadie se podía atrever a decir que era su hora, quien maldita sea se podía atrever a decir que era su hora si tan solo tenía 25 años… tenia tanto que disfrutar, aún quedaba tanto por hacer junto a ella, su cuerpo no lo soporto más y se dejó caer quedando de rodillas… comenzó a llover

_If I die young, bury me in satin__  
__Lay me down on a bed of roses__  
__Sink me in the river at dawn__  
__Send me away with the words of a love song__The sharp knife of a short life__  
__Well, I've had just enough time_

El ataúd de Jadelyn West descendió lentamente para luego empezar a ser cubierto de tierra, varios ramos de flores y coronas fueron puesto alrededor de su lapida donde se podía ver su foto más resiente .. Su cabello totalmente negro, con su piercing en la ceja y una sonrisa en su rostro mientras abrazaba a la mitad latina. Cansada tanto física como emocionalmente se levantó siendo alzada por André.

-**no es necesario** –comento victoria.

-**shhh mejor descansa o si no ella se preocupara**- André sonrió y camino hacia la camioneta, la coloco en el asiento de copiloto y con Beck y Cat en los asientos de atrás arrancaron.

Victoria abrió la puerta de su apartamento y la soledad le dio la bienvenida, no le importo tomo las maletas y las acomodo cerca de la puerta, con cuidado dejo la chaqueta sobre el sofá y camino hacia el baño, tomo una ducha y con unos simples vaqueros, blusa y tenis se vistió, se aseguró de no dejar nada, se colocó la chaqueta, tomo las maletas y las llaves de su auto. Bajo hasta el estacionamiento metió las maletas en el auto y arranco, llovía con fuerza como aquel día que ocurrió el accidente, tentada a acelerar pero no podía siguió su camino hasta las afueras de las ciudad, estaciono el auto y toco a la puerta.

**-Tori mi amor-** la abrazo su madre luego de abrir la puerta, camino hasta la sala siendo recibida por su padre y por tina.

**-tu habitación esta lista Tori-** comento su hermana mayor, ella simplemente asintió y subió las escaleras, abrió la puerta encontrado sus cosas que días antes ya había enviado, miro hacia la cama y con sigilo se acercó. Sobre ella se encontraba una pequeña niña de dos años, con cabello negro y piel tan pálida como la porcelana.

**-mami-** susurro la pequeña abriendo los ojos, mostrando sus ojos cafés.

-**hola linda-** la mitad latina se acostó a un lado de la pequeña abrazándola con fuerza, acaricio sus cabellos trayendo a la mente el rostro de su esposa, era lo único que le quedaba de ella y la amaría con todas sus fuerzas.

Cuando fuese más grande, la llevaría al apartamento para que conozca de ella, para que tenga lindos recuerdos así como yo no la olvidare, le contare sus travesuras y de cómo llego a enamorarme.

espero que sea entendible para ustedes y que les guste.


End file.
